I Can See Stars (I Can See Lights)
by WinterSky101
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have a big secret to share. Alya and Nino are appropriately stunned, of course, but it doesn't really change anything that matters. Ladybug/Chat Noir. Seventh and final in "Take Us Down (And We Keep Trying)."


**This is the last fic in _Take Us Down (And We Keep Trying)_ , which is a fact I'm still trying to wrap my head around. Thanks so much to everyone who's read the series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

* * *

"What if she hates me?"

Adrien sighs, but Marinette can see the fondness on his face. She supposes he has reason to sigh. She's been pacing the rooftop patio over her house for the past half hour, trying to reconcile herself with the fact that they're actually going to tell Alya and Nino about their secret identities. "She's not going to hate you."

"But I've hidden this from her for so long!" Marinette protests. "I've lied to her! Alya is definitely going to hate me. We shouldn't do this."

"That's the" - Adrien checks his watch - "fifth time you've said that in the past twenty minutes." He takes Marinette's hands in his. "It's going to be fine, I promise."

"This is the scariest thing I've ever done," Marinette declares.

Adrien grins. "Scarier than dinner with my dad?"

"Definitely," Marinette replies, nodding. "He liked me. What if Alya-"

"She's not going to hate you," Adrien states firmly. "And just in case you get it into your head somehow, Nino won't either."

Marinette presses her hands to her mouth. "But if Alya hates me, then Nino will hate me too!" she cries, her voice muffled behind her fingers. "Adrien, I can't."

"Hey." Adrien tucks a lock of Marinette's hair behind her ear. "Listen, my lady. You are the bravest person I've ever met. You can definitely tell Alya and Nino your secret identity."

"But-"

"I'm telling them mine," Adrien adds. "Even if you don't tell them yours. And I won't say anything about you being Ladybug, but if they know that I'm Chat Noir and see the two of us kissing in costume, it might be a little awkward."

Marinette giggles uncertainly. "I guess."

"So what do you say?" Adrien asks. "Will you tell them?"

Marinette nods, tentatively at first but then more firmly. "I will."

"Tell who what?" Alya asks, and Marinette squeaks and jumps about four feet in the air. Adrien grabs her so she doesn't go over the side of the balcony. "Whoa!" Alya puts her hands up, grinning widely. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Can't do it!" Marinette declares in a high-pitched voice.

"Marinette-" Adrien sighs. "Alya, can we have a minute?"

Alya frowns. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm Ladybug!" Marinette shrieks, then she covers her mouth as her eyes go as wide as dinner plates. Alya blinks once, twice, three times.

"And, um, I'm Chat Noir," Adrien adds, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You-" Alya's eyes are huge. "You're _Ladybug and Chat Noir_?"

"Do you hate me?" Marinette asks tentatively.

"What- No! Of course not! You need to tell me _everything_!" Alya looks like she's about to explode. "I need to know everything. How long have you two been Ladybug and Chat Noir? How long have you known about each other? Where do your powers come from? _Tell me everything_!"

"Everything about what?" Nino asks as he climbs through the trap door.

"They're _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ ," Alya hisses.

Nino looks at Marinette, then at Adrien. " _Dude_."

A half hour later, Alya has to take a break from her questions when Sabine comes up and announces dinner. "Do your parents know?" Alya hisses as she follows Marinette down the stairs.

"No way," Marinette replies. "They'd freak."

"I still can't believe it," Alya admits.

"But are you angry with me?" Marinette asks tentatively. Alya doesn't _seem_ angry, but she could still decide that she hates Marinette and never talk to her again and announce to the world that she's Ladybug and then the whole world will hate her for lying and Marinette will have to go into hiding in Antarctica.

At least penguins are cute.

"I'm not angry with you," Alya replies. "I mean, I wish I knew, but I understand that it had to be a secret. You couldn't risk Hawk-Moth finding out who you are. And now that he's defeated, you told me." Alya grins. "Also, the whole 'Adrien is Chat Noir' thing? I totally called it."

Marinette can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Tom asks.

"A joke my sister told me," Alya covers easily. "Dinner smells great."

"Dinner here always smells great," Adrien remarks. "Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng are amazing cooks."

"Adrien is an irredeemable flatterer," Sabine sighs, shaking her head in fake sorrow. "It's really too bad. He's such a nice boy otherwise."

"I don't mind the flattery," Marinette pipes in.

"It's all true," Adrien replies earnestly. "Come on, my lady, you know that."

"Oh, so _that's_ where the 'my lady' thing comes from!" Nino cries. All eyes turn to him. "Sorry, just figured something out," he mutters.

"Was that a new macaron flavor I saw downstairs?" Alya asks, easily drawing the conversation back into safer waters.

"It was!" Tom replies. "Adrien helped us test it."

"I had to taste-test so many macarons," Adrien groans.

"It's not like you were complaining," Marinette retorts.

"So many macarons," Adrien repeats dramatically.

"And I didn't get called for taste-testing?" Alya asks. She presses a hand to her chest. "I'm hurt, Marinette, I really am."

"I'll call you next time," Marinette promises. "But I thought Adrien should have a turn."

"Just don't forget who your best friend is just because you have a new boyfriend," Alya declares.

"That would never happen," Marinette replies.

"You girls are such good friends," Sabine sighs. "It makes a mother happy to see her daughter with such good friends."

"Do you think your dad's happy that you have me as a good friend?" Nino whispers to Adrien, who almost chokes on his food.

After dinner, Alya drags Marinette, Adrien, and Nino back upstairs. She closes the trap door and looks at Marinette and Adrien expectantly.

"Can you guys transform for us?"

"Um…" Marinette looks at Adrien.

"I guess so," Adrien replies with a shrug. "Plagg?"

"Ugh, why do I need to be involved in you showing off?" Plagg whines.

"Claws out!" Adrien cries, and when the bright green light dies down, Chat Noir is standing with a cocky grin in the middle of Marinette's bedroom.

"Cool," Nino whispers appreciatively.

"Tikki…" Marinette takes a deep breath. Tikki gives her a thumbs up. "Spots on!" She closes her eyes and only peeks through cracked lids when she's certain that the transformation is done.

"Oh. My. _God_." Alya is bouncing and looks thrilled. "Oh my god, I am literally standing right in front of _Ladybug_."

"We've spent the whole evening together," Ladybug replies.

"Yeah, but you weren't in costume!" Alya counters. "Oh my god, this is amazing!"

"You can have an exclusive for the Ladyblog," Marinette offers.

"I have _so_ much to talk about on the Ladyblog," Alya replies. "I mean, nothing you don't want me to share, of course, but oh my _god_."

Adrien changes back and gives a whiney Plagg a bit of cheese. "Is that why you always smell like cheese?" Nino asks.

Adrien groans. "Don't remind me."

"Does your kwami like cheese too?" Nino asks Ladybug.

"Tikki prefers cookies," Ladybug replies. "Um, Alya, can I turn back, or…?"

"Oh, go ahead," Alya replies. "But I want an exclusive soon."

"I promise. Tikki, spots off!"

"So you like cookies?" Nino asks Tikki as she flies out of the earrings.

"I love them!" Tikki chirps. "And Marinette's parents make the best cookies."

"She says that's not why she chose me, but I'm not sure I believe her," Marinette adds.

"This is so amazing," Alya says, sitting down on Marinette's couch. "I always dreamed of meeting Ladybug, but I never thought it would be like this."

"But it's a good amazing, right?" Marinette confirms tentatively.

"Of course it is," Alya replies. "It's the best amazing." She grabs Marinette and hugs her tightly. " _You're_ the best amazing."

"I told you she wouldn't hate you," Adrien told Marinette softly as Alya joined Nino in chatting with Tikki and Plagg.

"Thank you for not letting me talk myself out of this," Marinette replies. "I'm glad we told them."

"So am I," Adrien replies, settling his hands on Marinette's hips. Marinette turns her head and kisses him. Adrien kisses her back, and neither of them notice that Alya and Nino are making obnoxious cooing noises for an embarrassingly long time.

"They're so cute," Nino sighs.

"Adorable," Alya agrees.

Marinette turns bright pink. "It _is_ my room," she retorts.

"Don't let us stop you," Alya replies.

Adrien laughs. "If you say so," he replies, and he kisses Marinette again.

This time, she hears Alya and Nino's cheers and applause, but she keeps kissing Adrien anyway.


End file.
